De hierba y tierra
by Kassiopeia Reila
Summary: Retazos de vida después del término de la guerra. InuYasha y Kagome construyen juntos su futuro, entre sonrisas, olores verdes de hierba y perfumes oscuros de tierra.
1. Por la mañana

_Disclaimer:_ InuYasha y cía. no son de mi autoría _(lamentablemente).  
>Categoría: <em>K.

**Notas  
><strong>InuYasha siempre ha sido mi droga, ¡y no he podido rehabilitarme! Esta pequeña historia de tres capítulos nació luego de terminar de ver (zamparme) la serie en tiempo récord. Y ojo, que no es un fluff empalagoso (por mucho que en un principio lo parezca) si no un drama. El drama (no literalmente) que imaginé sería la vida de InuYasha y Kagome juntos. Porque el drama es la vida misma, yeah.

Si aún te dan ganas de leer: ¡adelante! 

* * *

><p><strong>DE HIERBA Y TIERRA<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Por la mañana<strong>

InuYasha no recuerda exactamente la fecha. En aquel entonces los días transcurrían o muy rápido, o muy lento. Eran tiempos de guerra, por lo que es completamente posible que no recuerde el momento exacto. A pesar de eso, una vez al año, InuYasha se aleja de la aldea y se aísla en medio del bosque. Desaparece en medio de la graba verde de los árboles, se mimetiza entre las ramas y, por segundos, pareciera que deja de existir.

Pero solo son segundos. Al instante siguiente, en medio de mis dudas, su presencia vuelve a flotar en mi rededor. No tan cerca como en otros días, pero siempre expectante. Entonces, yo me permito una sonrisa, esperando, sabiendo. Y respeto su huida del mundo por el transcurso de esas únicas veinticuatro horas, anhelante de volver a estrecharlo entre mis brazos a la mañana siguiente. Resignada a embriagarme por el aroma de las flores que ha recogido y que han impregnado su haoir hasta mezclarse con el olor a sudor y tierra de su cuerpo.

No puedo mentir. Las primeras veces sentía la desolación tragarme. Evitaba llorar frente a una sonriente y feliz Sango, quien jugaba con sus niños y acariciaba su redondeando vientre con una mano. Con el paso de los años, entendí que una parte de él me abandonaba ese día para ir a reencontrarse a sí mismo. Pero que, luego de aquella catarsis, no quedaba más que retornar a los brazos que le anidarían en la calidez de un confortable hogar. Siempre, siempre fue así.

Posteriormente, comencé a sonreír al percatarme de que sus ojos, su presencia, aunque nimia, no desaparecía del viento que jugueteaba a mi alrededor. Pero por escasas milésimas de segundos, InuYasha se desdibujaba, alejándose.

Pero vuelve. Y allí está otra vez. Observándome. Y yo sonrío nuevamente, reincorporándome del césped luego de cortar la hierba exacta para curar la alergia de uno de los pequeños de Sango. Y se acerca, quizás preocupado al verme sobar la parte baja de mi no muy pronunciado vientre; el bebé se ha decidido por dar un saludo de buenos días.

Y fijo mi mirada donde sé que se encuentra, exactamente sobre una rama. Y pinto en mis facciones una mueca tranquilizadora, pero a la vez, desesperada. Muy, muy en mi interior, desesperada.

Pero él entiende la primera parte de mi mensaje, y se aleja nuevamente.

Porque InuYasha, una vez al año, se desdibuja en medio del viento. Perece en medio de la hierba hasta retirarse de este mundo. Y yo le espero, paciente, pero a la vez ansiosa.

* * *

><p>Sus dedos cálidos y perfumados de olores verdes inician una caricia desde mi mentón rumbo a mi mejilla. No puedo evitar suspirar. Sé que está sonriendo, y me fascina que lo haga porque aquello es signo de que ha vuelto a ser mío luego de pertenecerle al viento. He vencido silenciosamente una vez más, y la paz que se extiende dentro de mí es suficiente para que vuelva a suspirar.<p>

—Está amaneciendo, dormilona —susurra. Su voz es grave pero llena de ternura—. Es hora de levantarse.

La caricia de sus dedos es ahora una caricia plena, de piel, yemas y manos que descienden por mis hombros. Percibo como su rostro se encuentra junto al mío, la cercanía tan íntima que siento sus pestañas rozar mis mejillas. Sus labios besan mi cuello muy suavemente.

—Hmm, un poquito más —ronroneo, adormilada. Él esboza una sonrisa, y entonces es su boca la que busca a la mía, y son mis brazos los que se enredan a su cuello. Y somos dos. Él y yo estrechándonos, besándonos como si pudiésemos ser solo yo. O solo él.

Un último roce de sus labios deshace el contacto, y me siento enrojecer al suspirar alegremente. Sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura me transmiten la tibieza de un cálido día soleado. Y sus ojos, fijos en mí, descienden hasta topar con la pequeña curva de mi vientre. InuYasha sonríe. Esa sonrisa que jamás vi antes, y de la que soy testigo desde que un pequeño pedacito de él comenzó a crecer en mí.

—Ojalá sea una niña —murmura, levantando su mirada ámbar nuevamente rumbo a mis ojos.

—Ojalá no tenga tu carácter —bromeo, sin poder evitar sonreír.

La risa que escapa de entre sus labios es suave, contagiosa—. Apuesto a que será igual a mí.

—Por favor no —resoplo, frunciendo los labios.

—Lo será —sentencia él, deslizando la palma de sus manos sobre mi pequeño vientre—. Y sabes que te encantará tener dos mini InuYasha solo para ti. Admítelo.

A veces es tan engreído que me dan ganas de patearlo. Pero me quedo únicamente en las ganas—lo que no quita que pueda hacerlo sentar una o dos veces en algún futuro cercano—. Pero sí, tiene toda la razón del mundo. Y resoplar ya no es suficiente para demostrar el desacuerdo conmigo misma por haber perdido frente a él una vez más.

—Si es niña no le pondremos InuYasha.

Él ríe, como si lo que acabara de decir fuera obvio—y es que lo es—. Mueve su cabeza de un lado a otro, negando ante la barbaridad de mis palabras.

—Sigues siendo una tonta, Kagome.


	2. Por la tarde

_Disclaimer:_ InuYasha y cía. no son de mi autoría _(lamentablemente).  
>Categoría: <em>K.

**Notas  
><strong>Les dejo el segundo capítulo. Muchas gracias por sus reviews y por leer. **  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>DE HIERBA Y TIERRA<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Por la tarde<strong>

Hana es la flor más hermosa de entre todas. Mi hermosa Hana. Mi pequeña Hana. Mi tajadita de luna, mi pedacito de cielo. Mi maravillosa flor. Nació a mediados de primavera, arrugadita y con un enorme puchero en los labios. Berreó con más fuerza que los tres enanos de Sango juntos. Pero a penas conseguí cogerla entre mis brazos, obviando el miedo a lastimarla, sus ojitos oscuros se posaron en mí, y una emoción que jamás creí poder sentir se apoderó de todo mi ser. Y allí, de pie, con esa pequeña criatura en mis brazos, juré protegerla a costa de mi propia vida.

Sus ojitos son como los de Kagome. Profundos, vivaces, de un castaño resplandeciente y lleno de alegría. Pero su herencia es innegable a pesar de ser un cuarto de youkai. Sus cabellos son tan plateados como los míos. Ni hablar de su velocidad cuando corre, buscándome luego de haber hecho una travesura, huyendo de los retos de Kagome.

Si, no puedo evitarlo, soy el padre consentidor.

—Hana, debes comer toda tu comida —y Kagome es la madre. Con todo lo que ser madre conlleva.

Pero mi niña es inteligente—y manipuladora en todo el sentido de la palabra—. Le basta con formar esos pucheritos hermosos de siempre para que todos caigan babosos ante sus pedidos—a mi incluyéndome—. Esos mismos que hace cuando quiere subirse a mi espalda y salir a pasear al bosque.

—Pero mami… —murmura compungida. Yo en tanto desvío mi mirada rumbo a la imponente figura de Kagome—sí, aún da miedo y escupe fuego por la boca—.

—Si no te comes toda tu comida no saldrás a jugar —y esa es la sentencia final. Clara y precisa como siempre ha sido ella. Yo, ni siquiera mi niña, podemos contra esta poderosa mujer. Y Hana lo sabe, porque su ceño se frunce, pero sus palillos retornan a las verduras que tanto odia, dispuesta a comérselas.

Si Hana consigue manipular con su ternura, Kagome consigue todo solo siendo Kagome. Y a pesar de que ciertas veces se transforme en un ogro, la amamos.

Pero mi pequeña ahora mismo está con berrinche. Y yo no sería su padre si permito que su boquita se quede arrugada por formar tanto puchero.

—Si te comes toda la comida, prometo enseñarte el Kaze no Kizu —susurro en su oído, esperando que Kagome no escuche.

—¡Yaaaay! ¿En serio, papi, de verdad? —chilla contenta ella, y para mí verla feliz es todo lo que necesito para seguir viviendo.

—Ahá —y le guiño un ojo, señal inequívoca de que esto debe ser un secreto entre los dos. Ella entiende, y vuelve a sus verduras con ganas, dispuesta a devorarlas.

—¿Qué le dijiste? —murmura a mi lado Kagome. Y es que tiene un sexto sentido para percibir la diversión y transformarla en aburrimiento.

—Que saldríamos a jugar al bosque —le desvío por la tangente, porque yo también puedo usar mi ingenio de vez en cuando. Pero ella no se queda contenta con mi respuesta, y su ceño se frunce en señal de alerta.

—¿Seguro?

Y si Hana puede manipular con su ternura, su padre no puede quedarse atrás.

—Segurísimo —le respondo sonriente, atrapando sus labios entre los míos en un suave beso.

—¡Besito! —aplaude Hana, y yo me inclino para darle otro besito a ella. Mis dos mujeres exigen mucho amor.

Cuando vuelvo a mi comida noto la sonrisa tímida y las mejillas sonrojadas de Kagome. A veces no puedo creer que la mandona gritona sea también la avergonzada delicada. Pero mi Kagome es todo eso y mucho más, y yo amo cada parte de ella aún si una de esas partes es la que me hace sentar y comer tierra un millón de veces.

—Te has puesto como un tomate.

—Siéntate.

A Hana le fascina que su madre haga esto. Ahora mismo está riendo y palmoteando a mi alrededor, feliz porque sus verduras cayeron al suelo y ya no podrá comerlas.

Lo bueno es que el agujero es menos profundo que otras veces, así que me costará menos repararlo.


	3. Por la noche

_Disclaimer:_ InuYasha y cía. no son de mi autoría _(lamentablemente).  
>Categoría: <em>K.

**Notas  
><strong>La uni me está absorviendo con todo su podeeer. Siento no haber contestado los reviews, pero los agradezco de todo corazón. Aquí les dejo el último capítulo que responderá ciertas interrogantes del primero (y aquí desencadena el drama). Muchas gracias por leer.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>DE HIERBA Y TIERRA<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Por la noche<strong>

Es la hora. InuYasha observa el cielo y el resplandor de la luna llena es la señal para partir. Besa a su esposa delicadamente en los labios, y acaricia amorosamente su redondeado vientre. Luego, besa a su pequeña en la frente y la cobija del frío. Sus pies ligeros no hacen ruido al salir de la cabaña, y la tierra bajo sus plantas es refrescante a tan altas horas de la madrugada. Y corre, y vuela. El viento golpeándole el rostro y las hojas rozándole el cuerpo al dar un salto y caer con ligereza entre las ramas de un árbol. Y otro salto, y otro, y continúa así hasta alejarse, perdiéndose en la noche.

Son tan rápidos sus movimientos que solo siente el dolor en su mejilla al pasarse a llevar con una rama que no ha logrado esquivar. La sangre fluye unos instantes y luego se seca a causa del fuerte viento. InuYasha no se detiene hasta llegar a lo alto de unos montes, lugar donde los campos de arroz se observan lejos, y la aldea se difumina en la lejanía, pero sin perderse aún.

Y se deja caer al césped, cansado, recuperando el aliento. Los brazos sobre su pecho en un sube y baja desesperado. El aroma a pasto húmedo y a tierra mojada le cobijan. Son solo unos instantes de sosiego hasta que vuelve a ponerse en pie, y avanzando sin tanta presteza comienza a cortar una a una las flores moradas que allí crecen. Dobla el tallo entre sus garras y el suave sonido y el olor de la sabia le inundan el pecho. Recoge flores hasta dejar el campo vacío, pero se preocupa de agitarlas contra el viento para que los estambres dejen caer el polen y den nuevas semillas el próximo año.

Y con las flores cogidas al pecho se deja caer nuevamente al césped, deshojando de pétalos a su alrededor, inspirando profundo. Está intoxicándose lentamente. Desliza las flores sobre su rostro, y algunas se quedan sobre su abdomen. Se abraza a sí mismo, y siente frío y a la vez una calidez emanada desde su propia piel. E inspira profundo.

Y sus brazos parecieran coger la delgada silueta que sus memorias traen de regreso. Y ese aroma a flores pareciera mezclarse al de la tierra. Y el agua perfumada de sus cabellos. Y la esencia propia de su cuerpo, de esa piel inmaculadamente blanca.

Y por unos instantes, InuYasha perece en medio de la hierba, embriagado de flores.

—Viniste por mí. Eso es más que suficiente —pareciera escuchar esa frase nuevamente. Sentir esas lágrimas mojando las propias.

Porque InuYasha lo sabe. Por ende, Kagome también. Y nadie más es merecedor de enterarse. Ella lo vive, y acepta. Él, ese día, se difumina de la realidad y deja de pertenecerle unos cuantos instantes, efímeros y dolorosos.

Y ella le espera, ansiosa, trenzando los cabellos de su niña. Porque él siempre ha regresado de la muerte a sus brazos, a cobijarse en la calidez de su regazo. Pero Kagome lo sabe, y luego de tantos años solo puede aceptarlo con una sonrisa. Porque finalmente su alma incompleta se integra por esa parteque descansa en la profundidad de lo infinito. Porque InuYasha le ama en toda su inmensidad, y esa parte también pertenece a ese todo que es amado.

Por eso, Kagome sonríe.

En tanto, InuYasha retorna de la muerte, de esos segundos eternos. Y el brillo del sol que amanece le da directo en el rostro.


End file.
